Partially Dramatic Island
by Sleepingbackwards
Summary: Down on their luck, Chris and Chef re-boot Total Drama in hope of getting another 6 year run of success... Join 18 new contestants battling it out for a million big ones, while coping with the horrors that await them in the new island. Who will win? Who will lose? Only time knows the true answers. Also lemme know what you think 3


_**Disclaimer: I don't own this show nor do I own anything other than my OCs and my very unoriginal ideas**_

 _ **Quick note: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please forgive any grammar errors you might find, thanks 3**_

 **Episode 1 | Let You, Help Me | Part 1**

Toronto, home of multiple maple flavored treats and leaves, it is also home to a certain washed-up tv host and his personal 1-star chef. A man in his early 40's sits at a desk filing through different papers, while his large roommate sat on the couch, scrolling through the various channels.

The hefty african-american man, was wearing nothing, but a tight black tank top and grey boxers. He was completely sprawled across the couch, looking deadpan as reality shows passed by on the television. As he searched, he came across a familiar show. He grumbled, clearly annoyed "Chris, you see this? Don is still doing that total drama rip-off, it's been like 4 years, hasn't it?"

The blue shirt wearing man at the desk, perked up for a second before muttering "Uh… sure" He immediately went back to work, throwing a couple papers to the side. "I've been thinking, since they won't renew us for a new season, we should, uh… sell the show?" He proposed, rubbing the back of his head, unsure. "Chef?" Chris, trying to get the attention of his zoned out friend.

"I dunno, Chris. You made me do some stupid stuff, but the money was great" Chef stated, a little hesitant on Chris's proposition. Chef continued pressing the next button, was the TV intently. He stopped when he came across a show, Nuclear Kitchen, a reboot of the show Meltdown Kitchen.

"I know, man, but they won't let us make another season, besides, no one's gonna sign up for the show after seeing what we did to them back in Pahkitew"

Chef began tapping his leg, thinking keenly.

"So, we doing this or…?" Chris questioned.

Chef staring at the screen, spacing out.

"Hey, I'm talking here!? Chris raised his voice slightly, getting a little annoyed.

'I GOT IT!" Chef screamed ecstatically. The truck of a man, jumped off the couch. "Meltdown kitchen did it, so why can't we?"

"What are you talking about, man? Meltdown Kitchen isn't a thing anymore, it's uh… Nuclear Kitchen or something like that now."

"Exactly my point" Chef stated proudfully. "Why don't we reboot Total Drama? We could make the new show more intriguing to today's kids."

"I dunno, man" Chris considered the idea. "I really don't want to deal with lawsuits again"

"Then we'll call it something else, and if we do… you get to trick more teenagers" Chef insisted, attempting to sweeten the deal.

"Alright, Alright. Let's do this" Chris said as a large smirk grew across stubbled face.

 **Opening title theme plays**

 _Throughout the song, Chef and Chris are seen signing various papers, throwing packages into mailboxes, watching videos, laughing occasionally and finally, packing all their things in a moving van as the theme ends_

 _(This is only for this episode)_

"Welcome one and welcome all, to the raddest show on television, coming at you live from Modakneepow island, somewhere in Canada" Chris announces, pacing across the wooden train station platform anxiously, like a wild animal waiting to pounce on its prey. "We have invited 18 lovely teenagers to stay at a camp deep within that forest" Chris points toward an ocean of pine trees, a deer suddenly skips out from behind a tree. The deer frolic behind another tree before disappearing once again, the forest unleashes a loud belch that echoes through the trees. The camera pans back over to Chris, who gasps, "Wow… I couldn't have asked for better timing on that!" Chris exclaims as his initial worry shifted into excitement.

Camera cuts to the top of large hill that overlooks the ocean. Ten stumps sit in a semi circle formation. "This is where all the important stuff happens. Once a week, one of the 18 kids, will be voted off the island via their team. That sorry loser will be sent down here" The camera pans of the side of the hill, where a steep lengthy mudslide trails from the top of the hill to the ocean roughly 300 feet away. Chris's voice over chuckle a little bit "And don't think it's a soft ride down either". The camera zooms in where a bunch small stones and gravel patches lay along the bottom of the mud.

Camera cuts to a mess hall where a brooding Chef is preparing a stew. "And this is where our campers will be getting their daily meals, prepared by our illustrious 5 star chef, Chef Hatchet"

Camera cuts once again, to the outside of a small outhouse "This is where the kids can tell you, the audience, about their deepest darkest secrets or just talk about their feelings and stuff"

 **Confession**

 _ **Chris**_ _The island isn't actually named Modakneepow, I just made that up_

"Like that"

Finally, the camera cuts back to the train station, where Chris stands tapping his foot, occasionally glance down the railroad. A loud honk blares from down where Chris was looking, he suddenly jerks to attention "Speaking of the kids, let's meet our contestants" Chris declared as he fixed his shirt and used his hand to brush his hair as quickly as possible. The train slowly began to halt, when a young woman wearing a blue uniform opened up a small door and pulled out a large wooden board. When the train came to a complete halt, the girl laid the board down flat across the gap in between the train and the station. She quickly rushed back into train before the first contestant made her way off the train.

"Isabella! Welcome." Chris put out his hand to the girl.

She was a very short girl, her dark brown skin and green eyes coincided well with her dark green sweater and her blue jeans. Her long black hair was in a braid that passed over her shoulder and the strap of the camera that she carried around her neck. "Oh my god, it's so beautiful" The girl stared at the majestic forest behind the host, she walked past Chris and pulled out her camera, beginning to take pictures.

"Um… Off to a good start" Christ grumbled to himself, using his rejected handshake as an opportunity to brush his hair again. "Next we have Amber!"

An attractive tan girl exits the train cautiously trying not to spill the tray that she's carrying. Her dirty blonde hair is done up in a ponytail and her apron flaps about in the wind. Underneath her apron she wore a baby blue half-sleeve shirt and and white ripped jeans. "Hey Chris! I figured I'd make some cupcakes for everyone." She sheepishly smiled holding out her tray towards Chris. Her blue eyes looked towards the pacing Isabella "Would you like one too?"

The host lifted the the tin foil that covered the tray to find 20 chocolate frosted vanilla cupcakes. The cupcakes had little happy faces on then made of chocolate chips. Chris grabbed one and took a bite from the best angle. His face lit up "This is really good" He said blushing a bit. Within 2 more bites he was done.

Isabella also grabbed one and enjoyed her bite. "This even tastes pretty" She declared as she took a picture of her partially eaten cupcake.

"Awww… thanks" Amber said, her face as red as a strawberry now. She walked over to a set of benches that were behind Chris against the wall.

Wiping the frosting from his face, he states "Next we have someone who is the exact opposite of sweet. Damien!"

A pale boy wearing a leather jacket and black torn jeans walks off the train. The front of his hair was stuck up making it look like a light brown wall. His shifting brown eyes jumped from person to person in fear, while his body quivered slightly. In his hand, he held a small pocket knife which he began pointing around ferociously. "Who… WHO SAID MY NAME!" He yelled toward the others.

"Calm down, calm down, man, I did" Chris interjected, calming the jumpy teenager.

"Oh… haha… Sorry, I thought one of em' was a pig tryna bring me back.. Haha" Damien confirmed, the fear quickly fading and a wide creepy smile made its way across his face.

 _ **Confession**_

 _ **Amber**_ _What's going on? Is he a prison escapee or something?_

 _ **Damien**_ _Chris bailed me outta prison for his show._

 _ **Chris**_ _The female audience love a bad boy_

"Alrighty, time to move on to the next competitor" Chris said, as Damien forcefully grabs a cupcake from Amber before smiling and walking away. "Caldwell!" Chris put out his hand again in an attempt to redeem himself.

Another pale young man walks out of the train wearing a white polo under a red plaid sweater vest, grey dress pants and a gold watch on his wrist. His blue eyes and his combed back blonde hair glistened in the sun. The boy looked at Chris who had his hand out, "I'm not giving you money, I don't support beggars" Caldwell sneers as he passes by Chris and sits on the bench.

"Whatever then" Chris mutters cleary hurt. "On to the next competitor, Mariana"

A woman of seemingly spanish descent leaves the train. The attractive girl was wearing a black v-neck under a denim jacket and black short shorts. She had chin-length black hair, hazel eyes and small gold chain around her neck. "What's up, Chris."

 _ **Confession**_

 _ **Damien**_ _Makes a catcall_

 _ **Caldwell**_ _But I do support that_

 _ **Isabella**_ _She's quite pretty, not gonna lie_

"It's going alright, yourself?" Chris replys.

"It's pretty cool to be here, I love what you've done with the place" She says with a slight sarcastic tone. She then heads off near Amber, who offers her a cupcake.

"Next up, the one and only, Blake" Chris announces as he yawns.

A husky tanned man exits the train, his arms covered in tattoos of a shapes and sizes. His head devoid of hair and his eyes, brown. He wore a maroon tank-top and dark beige cargo pants. "Hello everyone, nice to meet you all" Blake introduced, sounds quite kind despite looking aggressive. He put his hand out towards Chris.

"Finally" Chris whispered under his breath, he shook Blakes hand vigorously. "Nice to have you here"

"Nice to be here" Blake said gleefully, he walked over to Mariana "Hey, I'm Blake, I like your outfit by the way, looks really cool"

"Mariana, I like your tats" She replied.

"Aww… shucks" Blake chuckled, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Allison, you're up, girl" Chris revealed.

A cute girl makes her way off the train. Her chestnut brown hair billowing from underneath her straw sun hat. She also wore a white and orange sundress and had brown eyes. "Hello, sir" She kindly says with a slight accent, she curtsied and moved along to the others. "Nice to meet you all" She then curtsied once more. She then sat one leg over the other.

 _ **Confession**_

 _ **Allison**_ _I'm here to find the love I've been missing all my life. I need a man who'll hold my through the night and take care of me when I'm sick. So far, I see 3 candidates._

 _ **Isabella**_ _Why's everyone so pretty?_

 _ **Caldwell**_ _What a lady, she curtsied and everything!_

 _ **Mariana**_ _Aww… She's so cute._

"Alright everyone time to meet someone very interesting" Chris began "All the way from Mexico, Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiccccccooooo!" Chris yelled enthusiastically.

 _ **Confession**_

 _ **Chris**_ _Was that racist?_

A gargantuan 6'8 mexican man walks out of the train, He wears only a grey tank top and black jeans. His piercing green eyes are the only thing visible on his face due to a green luchador mask detailed with yellow fabrics.

"I am Rico" The large latino states.

 _ **Confession**_

 _ **Allison**_ _Make it 4._

 _ **Damien**_ _I've fought bigger dudes in prison._

Rico continues "I am on a path to prove to my family that I deserve the El Tauros name, and if you try to stop me, I will rip you apart with my bear hands."

"Pfft" Caldwell mutters to himself.

"That's one big dude" Blake whispers to Mariana, who just nods in shock.

Camera pans to Chris once again, "Well folks, we'll be back after the commercial break, on… PARTIALLY… DRAMATIC… ISLAND!"

 **Fade to commercial**

 **Authors note**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I've been slowly trying to get confident in my writing over the years, but today, I said f*** it, it might not be great but I'm happy with it overall. I would love to know what you guys think of the cast so far and to think, we're only half way through, haha. Also, If you have any tips for improving my writing I would love that too. Thanks guys**


End file.
